Sekirei: Muscle Harem
by chuckiboo
Summary: The Sekirei of Izumo Inn lovingly go through major physical changes, indirectly, that nearly takes the life of their ashikabi. In the end, one more is added, and he doesn't believe who it is.
1. Chapter 1

SEKIREI: MUSCLE HAREM

PART I

by chuckiboo

_Sekirei ©Gokurakin Sakurako_

It was a long, tiring, hard fought battle, but they did it. And as the ship docked, and the people disembarked, he knew he did good. Though his friends, and even his sister, lost their Sekirei, Minato Sahashi realized what had to be done. Heading home with No. 108 Kusano, in tow, even at her age, she had to accept the face that her big brother, Shiina, was gone, but not for long. She cared just as much about him as she does her ashikabi, whom she was heading home with this moment. And somehow, he's become stronger, having winged six Sekirei, four of which were single digits, pretty powerful indeed. Yet he doesn't realize how strong he's become.

The Izumo Inn was all abuzz with activity as they prepared for their ashikabi's homecoming after gaining the victory in the fourth battle out at sea. The caretaker, Miya, was immensely proud of her resident, and wanted to do something special for him. Though she was winged long ago, she didn't feel complete due to her husband's death. Sweeping mindlessly as Musubi and Homura helped with the cleaning, Matsu keeping tabs on security, and Kazehana and Tsukiumi doing the shopping, she had the feeling of family when he was there, even though his mother was the head of the 'Sekirei Plan'. All knew that Minato cared for them as they were, and wanted to live their lives with him, yet they had to face the fact that only one could be 'the last one', and once all seven Jinki were assembled, restoration could take place. It was hard for all to accept the reality of that fact.

Walking down the street in a tired manner, Minato looked around at his neighborhood. Thinking he'd be teased because he was wearing a Wagtail shirt, that belonged to his departed friend Uzume, he knew he'd see her again soon.

'When this is all over,' he thought, 'we'll see her. I'm doing this for all Sekirei, so they can be with the ones they care about.'

Soon, his thought reverted back to the battle on the bridge heading out of the capital city, against the Disciplinary Squad, and how he almost lost his first Sekirei, No. 88 Musubi. Then how he helped a young man who didn't want to fight escape the capital with No. 95 Kuno, the Sekirei of Song, and living their lives in freedom. He had a feeling they'll be hunted down by MBI about now, and their peace will not last. Nearing the inn, he stopped walking, as Kusano looked up at him.

"What's wrong Minato?" asking in her tiny voice. Looking up, the area above him turned dark.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm about to be pounced?" he said as a figure headed fast in descent toward him.

"MINATO!" it screamed as it landed on him hard, knocking him to the pavement, making a cloud of dust. He barely managed to sit upright when a second figure yelled out.

"MINATO!" as it crashed into him, injuring him even more, as Kusano just stood there looking on, as two, beautiful, busty women started hugging and kissing on him like no tomorrow. But he was surprised that the most agressive one, No. 9 Tsukiumi, was doing more than No. 3 Kazehana, who was a bit more affectionate than the others. This was a change that startled him.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled, "I'm glad to know that you miss me, alright?"

The bigger breasted one eased her grip, but the other held on tighter. This was weird.

"Uh, Tsukiumi," he said, "what's wrong?"

She looked up to him, to a startling sight; she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Tsukiumi? Aren't you glad to see me?"

She sniffed. "Yeah, but I was thinking..."

"Listen," as he finally stood up, "let me go get settled in, and we'll talk about it, okay?" She nodded as she stood up with him, still holding on to his arm. "Just...loosen the grip, please, it's hurting me."

The girl did as she was told, as they made their way into the house, greeted by all their friends.

"Minato!" said Musubi as she hugged him as well, Tsukiumi still holding on. Minato galnced at her, to not see a tinge of jealousy. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Minato," said Miya smiling, "glad you're back, you did very well in that battle."

"Thanks Miss Miya," he replied, "but I have a certain matter to deal with first."

He glanced over to his friend. "Come on, let's go," as he and the very clinging Tsukiumi walked down the hall. The crew were confused about what was happening.

"What's going on with her?" asked Homura softly, "She's never been like this before."

Miya had a concerned look on her face. "Her tough facade of pride is breaking down. This is something only Minato can handle, as an ashikabi. She'll be fine."

She smiled. 'Besides, there's something I need to talk to him about,' thinking as they proceeded to go into the dining area to eat a bountiful victory dinner prepared by all of them, though the guest of honor will be there later, as soon as he takes care of some business.

Going into his room and sliding the door closed, Minato and Tsukiumi sat down and got down to business.

"Tsukiumi," he started, "as long as you've been my Sekirei, I've never known you to cry for any reason. Most of the time, you're rough yet compassionate to a point, rational and competitive. What's causing this change in you?"

The blonde sighed as she started. "I...I don't know. It's just that...when you came to save me from myself, I felt my pride was violated." Minato listened attentively. "And though only one Sekirei can survive at the end of this process, I've come to see how much you care for us, how much you love us, what you would do for us," sighing again, "even place your life in danger, when you winged Homura while he was on fire, or taking the brutal beating from Uzume when she was stealing for Izumo Higa so she could help her sick ashikabi."

She then looked up, a face filled with sincerity. "You would sacrifice all you have, so we could have something." Scooting close to him, Tsukiumi took his hands in hers, blushing and teary-eyed. "There were times when I thought I would lose you, but you always came back," moving her face closer, "and for that, I love you, Minato."

The boy was blushing and moved at her reason, giving in to her as she embraced him in a meaningful kiss. Breaking after a few seconds, Minato wiped her tears with his fingers, and smiled.

"Just like all the others, you mean a lot to me, as a friend, and more. We don't know the end result of this plan, but I'd like to have you all back, and to stay together. We're a family."

That part stuck with her, as the blush never left her face. "I feel so much better now," smiling, "you ready to go eat?"

"Let's," as they both got up and walked out, heading to the dining area with the others. Sitting down at the table, all who were present (except Matsu, who always stayed in her room) seem to notice the look of peace on the face of the Sekirei of water. Sitting at his end of the table, Miya held up her cup.

"A toast to Minato," she said, "for his victory in the fourth battle." The others held up their cups in cheer, even Homura.

"Cheers!" they said in unison, as they drank and started to eat. No one knew that something was about to happen, something very big.

That night as everybody slept, the usual was happening in the girls' room, with Musubi and Kusano sleeping on either side of the now at peace Tsukiumi. Though she still didn't like this arrangement too much, she had to live with it. As they slumbered, an event began taking place inside the water Sekirei's body, as her arms and legs began growing, becoming muscular and strong. Her traps rounded out some, atop strong shoulders, while her breasts stayed the same, and her abdomen becoming pronounced and defined under her nightgown, which tore in the chest, arms and legs areas. The change was so quick, in a matter of minutes, she grew to the size of a female bodybuilder, barely unnoticed. As the two snuggled under her like puppies to their mother, they would be in for a big surprise in the morning.

When dawn broke and the sun shined through the windows of the Izumo Inn, a voice could be heard on the outside, as Miya went through forms with her trusted kitana. She knew that Karasuba didn't like her, and would do anything to get her out of the way, as well as the deceased spirit of No. 8 that inhabited Musubi. Things were going fine, until a horrific sound came from the house.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" a scream that startled everyone awake. Matsu, Homura, Kazehana, Musubi and Kusano ran to the room where she was, Miya coming in as well, as they were greeted with an astonishing sight. Tsukiumi stood in front of the mirror in her ripped nightgown, staring at her now ripped, muscular body. All eyes were wide at this, as she was in absolute shock.

"Wh-what...happened...to me!"

Miya stepped in as the others stayed at the door. Closing her eyes, she thought about it.

"This has never happened to no other Sekirei," she said, "what did you do yesterday?"

Tsukiumi thought for a second. "Besides eating and talking with Minato, that's about it."

"Did you two...kiss?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but only briefly, it wasn't like activating my Norito though."

No. 1 stood there and thought for a moment. "Hmmm," she hummed, "it seems that your protective nature has risen."

"What?" asking confused.

"Because your desire to protect Minato is so strong, as with all of you, your spirit as a Sekirei pulled some of his strength to you to fulfill your heart's desire, to love and protect him."

"You mean, he did this to me, and didn't realize it?"

"No, your spirit did, and he's now more a part of you than before."

Tsukiumi grinned. "Now I can better protect him," as she flexed her now huge biceps, with the others staring in admiration. The same thing ran through their heads, as they remembered all the things their beloved ashikabi has helped them through.

Minato had been gone all morning, to the hospital to visit Chiho Hidaka, Uzume's former ashikabi. He, his mother and Chiho talked things over, and decided with Miya's permission, that she will move into the Izumo Inn when she's discharged in a couple of weeks. Her disability pension would pay for all her expenses, as she continues her recovery. He could tell that she missed Uzume very much, and wished that she was still here. In his heart, he knew that as soon as this was all over, they will be reunited, for keeps.

Though he was used to pulling all-nighters as a college student, this particular morning, he was feeling a bit drained. 'Hmmm,' he thought as he walked down the street, 'maybe it's because I didn't have anything to eat this morning,' his eyes getting a bit heavy, 'or maybe...'

His thought dragged on as he walked through the gate of the Izumo Inn, entering its spacious foyer, and heading to his room. He knew he needed some rest, and he was about to get some regardless. Laying down on his futon and closing his eyes, he heard footsteps at his doorway. He looked up with blurry eyes, to see Kusano standing there in her childish cuteness.

"Hey Ku-chan," he said, a bit drowsy, "how ya doin'?" She just stood there, staring, not saying a word.

"Just trying to get some rest, could you come back later?"

Kusano ran in and hugged Minato around the neck. "Ku wanna protect Minato onee-chan," she said in her tiny voice, then looking him in the face, "Ku will protect Minato onee-chan," as she kissed him on the lips, surprising him blushing.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I love you," she replied blushing, as she let go of his neck and headed out the door. Minato was stunned and confused at this, yet the main thing on his mind is to sleep.

Getting up that afternoon, Minato was still a bit sleepy but somewhat alert, as the others gathered for dinner. He noticed that everyone there, except for one.

"Where's Tsukiumi?" he asked, taking a bite of his curry prepared by Musubi.

"She's...not feeling too good," answered Homura, as he sipped on his tea.

"I think I better go see about her," as he started to get up, but was held down by Kazehana.

"Uh, don't worry about her, she'll be fine," taking a spoon, "now let's get you fed, you had a rough morning," as she fed him some of the curry. The others looked on, not wanting him to know what was going on, trying to keep it a secret. But for how long, they thought.

That evening before going to bed, Minato stayed in his room studying, when someone rapted at his door. "Come in," he said while drowsy, as Musubi walked in. Having been the first Sekirei winged by Minato, she was especially attatched to her ashikabi.

"Minato," she said, "I'm glad you won the fourth battle, but" as she came closer, making him blush, "I wanna be with you, forever," bringing her face close to his. He didn't know what to say, as he was heavily flushed; he and Musubi were very close indeed.

"I wanna be strong enough to protect you, from anything," pressing her bontiful bosom against his arm, "because I love you," as she locked him in a meaningful kiss that burned through him like fire. Breaking it, Musubi was flush.

"I WILL protect you," she whispered as she got up and left the room, leaving him more confused.

"What's going on here?" he thought as he felt sleep coming on quicker than usual. "I'll think about it in the morning," yawning as he closed his book and laid down on his futon, going to sleep soonafter.


	2. Chapter 2

SEKIREI: MUSCLE HAREM

PART II

by chuckiboo

_Sekirei ©Gokurakin Sakurako_

Getting up around eight in the morning to the smell of rice and fish, Minato felt more drained now than any other time in his life. Slowly getting dressed in the bathroom, he knew he had to prepare Uzume's room for Chiho, who'll be coming here in a few days. Holding his head, he shook it, trying to clear the cobwebs out of it. Going into the dining area, he saw only Miya, Homura and Kazehana eating, but the other three, Matsu the exception, missing from the table.

"Good morning," he said in a sleepy state.

"Good morning Minato," Miya replied, sipping on hot tea, "how are you?"

"Pretty good I guess," he responded, "but where's Ku, Musubi and Tsukiumi?"

"They're sleeping in today, they'll be up later," Kazehana said, "you have to go to work today?"

"Yeah, gotta be there in an hour," taking bites of salmon and sticky rice, "hope they're alright."

"They probably are," added Homura as he sipped his tea, Miya shooting him a cutting look.

"You'll probably see them when you get home," standing up and handing him a lunch box, "just a little something to keep you going, okay?"

Minato stood up with the box. "Thanks Miss Miya," he said gratefully.

"Just call me Miya, the 'Miss makes me feel old," blushing in embarassment. He smiled.

"Okay," walking out the door, "see you all later," closing the door behind and heading out the gate. The three breathed a sigh of relief. Miya walked into the hall toward the girls' room and slid the door open.

"Girls, stand up," she said as the three got up and stood. Musubi had also grown some muscle, about the same size as Tsukiumi but a bit shorter, but Kusano got a big growth spurt, as she was a good bit shorter than the two, but just as big and ripped, having grown the size of a fifteen-year-old, with lushious blonde hair. Miya looked at the other two sternly.

"Now, you know that your growth is permanent, and that Minato is more than ever a part of you, because of how you feel about him."

The two nodded in acknowledgement. "So I expect you to act in a womanlike manner, and that Minato knows nothing about this until the right time, alright?"

"Alright," replied Kusano and Musubi, as they went to the mirror to check out their new muscle. Tsukiumi looked on and smirked.

"To believe we were thinking the same thing," laughing, "the things we do for love..."

Work at the construction site went well, as Minato's friend Seo returned to work to earn some money. No longer with his twin lightning Sekirei, he had to find some way to pass the time until this was over. Yet he was glad that Minato won instead of one of Izumo Higa's cronies, and that the two Jinki have a new home with him and the other two. But lately, he's noticed his buddy with not as much zip as he had a couple of days ago when they pulled into port after the battle ended.

"You alright, Sahashi?" he asked as they were eating lunch.

"Yeah," he said sounding a bit drained, "but three of my Sekirei are kinda sick, and I don't know what's wrong with 'em."

"It's probably just something that only Sekirei get, Miya knows how to deal with it, she _is _the Hanya of the North, and you're the powerful Ashikabi of the North. It'll get better."

Minato smiled weakly. "Yeah, you're right, I should have more faith in them, they know what's best for themselves," as he finished his lunch made by Miya. "Let's go," as he stood up, not having enough strength to keep balance, but he managed.

Walking home from work was taking a toll on him, as he didn't know what was happening with him. 'Why is my energy draining?' he thought as he neared the inn, then he had that feeling. Looking up, he knew it was coming.

"Minato!" cried a high-pitched voice as a figure crashed down on him, making a cloud of dust. Barely able to sit up, he could tell whose arms and breasts encompassed him.

"So glad you're home," cooed Kazehana as she showered him with kisses, as his face was already naturally flushed.

"Glad to see you too, Ka," he managed to say, as she helped him up to his feet.

"Let's go inside," saying in her soprano tone, as they walked into the house, and to his room. Glancing at her, he noticed her face was flushed, as she sat him down.

"Mina-tan," she stated, "you helped me get over that false love I was feeling for Minaka, and showed me a lot more to you," as she cuddled closer, "and I wanna make sure you're around, so I can spend my life with you, because," blushing, "I love you," as she planted a heartfelt kiss to his lips, with tongue thrown in for affection. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"I will love and protect you," as she got up and sauntered out of the room, leaving him slightly breathless.

"What was that about?" he said to himself, as sat up, barely able to keep himself stable. This was getting stranger by the day.

Later that evening, the four were sitting at the table, going through normal discussion, when Matsu popped her head into the dining room. "Mina-tan," she said adjusting her glasses, "I need to see you for a minute when you get the chance please."

"Okay," he said as he finished his fish and vegetables. Miya saw what was about to happen, but she need to let them learn for themselves.

Going down the hall to her secret lair, he enters to see all the monitors on, pointed at different places on the property, or in parts of the city.

"Mina-tan," saying as she typed, "how'd you do on your exams?"

Minato rubbed the back of his head. "I did pretty well, I believe I did get in this time, third time's the charm, right?"

Matsu stood up and faced him. "Mina-tan," she said, "you realize that you're a powerful ashikabi, and that some others, not MBI, are after you."

He looked strange at the notion. "Why me?"

"Because of the good that you do, you don't realize how much you've helped everyone here at the inn, including getting me out of here for that rescue mission concerning Uzume's ashikabi."

She walked closer. "As much as you do for us, you never ask for anything in return," wrapping her arms around his neck, "and my heart's desire is to protect the one I care about- you."

She then kissed him passionately on the lips, knowing what she said comes from the heart. Minato was flushed as she broke the kiss, as was she, moving back. "I wanna love and protect you, Mina-tan," as she leaned against her desk and wall of monitors. He turned around and slowly walked out, his hand over his mouth, as he leaned against a wall.

"What's going on?" he said to himself as he went wearily to his room to rest. He had no idea of what was taking place.

Feeling more drained than a battery, Minato managed to get up, though he was fully awake. 'It's as if my body's breaking down,' he thought as he rested a couple minutes before attempting to get up. Finally on his feet, he walked toward the doorway, and was surprisingly met by Homura. He could tell that his friend and ashikabi was pretty worn down.

"Sahashi," he said with concern, "are you alright?"

"A little bit," he replied, "feeling a bit drained though, but I don't know why."

Homura looked serious, but somethig else was on his mind. "I need to speak with you for a moment," as he guided Minato down the hall to his room. Sliding the door closed, both sat down.

"Sahashi," he started, "for too long, I tried to hide who I was from everybody, even me, and it took you to make me see myself from the outside for who I am," sighing, "a one of a kind Sekirei." Minato knew what he was talking about, as he continued. "Because you were bold enough to wing me when I was lost in transition, I've grown...to love you, as a friend, and as my ashikabi."

He then took off his shirt, revealing his feminine breasts, and turning his back to his owner. "Sahashi, I again give you the choice of who you want me to be. Just touch the symbol on my back and say so."

Minato realized that Homura was at the borderline of genders, though he appeared slightly more masculine, he acted more toward feminine. And he needed to bring about a change in his special friend's life. As he placed his hand on the Sekirei symbol at the base of his neck, his mind and heart was set.

"I will for you, Homura, Sekirei of Fire, to be...female."

Removing his hand, an amazing display of light appeared, as the Sekirei symbol encompassed Homura and changed his form, lengthening his hair, and filling out parts of his body to female proportions. Soon, his friend who was a he, was now a _she_, as the light dissipated, and Homura felt relief for the first time in her life.

"I feel...free...to be who I am to be," she said in her soprano tone, and turning around to face Minato, "and I thank you, Sahashi, you saved me, twice."

Minato couldn't help but smile, as she moved closer to him. "I knew that this feeling was coming, and I can't hold it back no more," bringing her now red lips to his, "my heart's desire is to love and protect you," as she planted a kiss on him that, to him felt a bit weird, but he eased into it. Seperating, Homura's now more feminine face was flush with emotion, as she held his hands.

"Thank you, for giving me new life," teary-eyed for the first time, "you are an angel to me." Minato smiled.

"You're welcome Homura," he replied, as began feeling a bit light-headed, "whoa," holding his head to stop the spinning, as she helped him.

"You alright?"

"Just a bit," feeling more alert now, "I think I better go back to my room for a while," as he got up and staggered, leaning against the wall while heading toward the door and opening it. Going out, he had a bad thought.

'It seems as if my body's breaking down, need...to...call mom...Yukari...' as he slumped on the wall, going down as he neared his room. Sliding his door open, he barely set foot into it, when he felt his eyes roll back in his head, and collapsed to the floor.

Hearing a loud thump, Miya went to check on her residents, to see a shocking sight. Rushing to Minato's room, she saw his pale, slim form laying still on the floor, barely inside the door. She wasted no time tending to him, and as the others came out as well, they were just as much in shock.

"Musubi, call MBI, and get Yukari on the phone," as the others stood around and Miya checked his vitals. His heart was barely beating, but his body was severely weak, and shutting down quickly.

As Tsukiumi, Kusano, Kazehana, Homura, Matsu and Musubi watched as the owner of the Izumo Inn tended to their unconscious ashikabi, they were seeing the error of their selfish ways, and realize that they could very well lose him if nothing was done; that alone would break all their hearts. As Yukari and her mother arrived, they hoped by the stars that he will be fine. Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

SEKIREI: MUSCLE HAREM

PART III

by chuckiboo

_Sekirei ©Gokurakin Sakurako_

Minato laid still in the bed, sleeping. In his mind, he had no idea of what happened, where he was, or if he was dead. All his memories could recall was coming from Homura's room, dragging against the wall, and then blacking out. He didn't know how long he's been unconscious, but he knew that he was still breathing, and he wanted to see his friends again. Yet, he did hear one voice calling out to him.

"Minato," the voice said softly, "Minato, please, if you can hear me..." then sobbing followed, "wake up, please..."

He felt someone's hands laying on his chest, as well as their head. He wanted so much to open his eyes, but didn't have the strength to do it; it was as if all of it was drained from his body, leaving him completely limp and useless. At the moment, there was nothing more he could do, except wait, for something; what, he didn't know.

Time went by, as his sense of sound kicked in, and different voices were heard in his room. He knew one was his mother, that was for sure, but the others he wasn't sure about. Focusing his sense elsewhere, he heard someone else's voice, one he recognized. Talking in jumbles, he couldn't decypher what was being said, but he did hear his name mentioned a few times, more in concern than in ridicule. Not one to stay cooped up for a long time, his mind worked fevorously to activate his other senses. Soon he felt his eyes moving around in his sockets, as well as making a small sound with his closed mouth. Now he was getting somewhere, as he slowly moved his head in different directions on the pillow. But he wondered, who was laying on him?

Yukari Sahashi had been at the bedside of her older brother since they brought him in when he fell unconscious at Izumo Inn a few days ago. Their mother knew what had caused this, but was just as surprised that it was her son who suffered it. On the outside, she and another colleague talked about something, while her daughter stayed in the room. As Yukari was waking up from another night's sleep bedside, she noticed something, as Minato began to move his head back and forth slightly, and his eyelids and lips moved similarly as well. The girl got excited as she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Mom!' saying hotly, "he waking up!" She and her mother jogged back into the room, as he continued stirring.

"It's taking a while for his physical energy to return," she said, "he was drained to the point of death."

Yukari's eyes shot open at what her mother said. "Are you serious? You mean-"

She nodded her head. "Yes, if we hadn't arrived in time, he would technically be dead now."

"And all those women-"

"Those are _his _Sekirei. He winged each and every one of them. Even Homura. They care for him to the point of wanting to protect him, period." She sighed in grief. "And it almost killed him."

"So, will he be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll have to spend another week or two here to replenish his energy and renew his spirit, so he'll be fine."

"He had no idea of what happened, does he?"

"No, but he'll be in for a very big surprise when he goes back home to Izumo Inn."

The atmosphere at the Izumo Inn was quite somber, as all six Sekirei thought about the well-meaning actions they took that nearly cost the life of their beloved ashikabi, Minato Sahashi. Though all their heart's desire is to live their life with him and protect him, it in return nearly killed him, by indirectly draining his physical strength, and weakening his strong spirit. Miya was still in high spirits, as she talked with the half dozen now amazons, as they sat in the dining area eating.

"I know you all meant well," talking while eating some curry, "but realize, Minato is his own person, as all you are. He treats you all with the love and respect that you never had. He only wants the best for you, and is willing to sacrifice for you, as he already proven."

She swallowed then continued. "Though what you took from him is now a permanent part of you, let Minato be himself." She hung her head down, as she brought it back up, blushing. "We love him, don't we?"

All six girls were wide eyed at the statement, and were surprised at the reaction of No. 1.

"What are you saying?" asked Kusano in her slightly mature voice.

"I'll...tell you later," straightening herself up, "but right now, let's get this place cleaned up, okay?"

The others smiled as the sadness turned to optimism, waiting for the day that their friend and owner comes home.

On Friday, the inn got word that their new resident was just discharged and on her way to her new home. Riding in the car provided by MBI, Chiho smiled at the thought of living someplace else than inside a hospital room. Having no known relatives, her only friend was Uzume; though she was now gone, she has new friends to help her and keep her company. Arriving outside the Izumo Inn, she stepped out of the car on her own two feet, for the first time since her childhood and before the disease that took away her mobility years ago. And at the gate stood Miya, smiling.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn," she said happily, We're glad to have you, Chiho Hikara."

The girl smiled. "Thank you," as she bowed her hear in respect, "but where's Minato Sahashi? He was to meet me here as well."

Miya's look turned a bit grim. "There was an unfortunate accident with Minato, he's in the hospital recovering, it'll be another week before he'll be home."

Chiho felt bad, to know that the one person who saved her life was fighting for his now. "Where are the ones who helped me?" she asked.

"There're here, but they've undergone a 'big' change," smirking, as she led the girl and her bags into the house. And what she sees will shock her pretty good.

Minato finally regained consciousness a couple days later, to Yukari and their mother's relief. All through the following week, his recovery went great, though still a good bit weak due to losing so much strength, he was up and about, albeit slowly. Regaining his balance was the hardest, as his equallibrium was thrown off dramatically, and needed time to readjust. By Thursday, he was ready to be released, as his mother personally drove him home to Izumo Inn. Sitting back thinking, he was just glad to be back home with all his caring Sekirei and Miya after this hardest of battles.

The now older Kusano, in sweats covering up her now teenage buffed form, was on the balcony, as she spotted a black car coming down the street. She ran inside where the others were.

"They're here!" she said excitedly, "onee-chan's home!"

Everyone, in excitement, ran downstairs to see their friend return after three weeks in the hospital, because of them. But before they could reach the door, Miya stopped them in their tracks.

"Hold on," she said respectfully, "we must be gentle with him, he's still weak, and you all need to cover up properly, so you can surprise him, okay?"

Though they sighed, they knew she was right, and went to change into better clothes. Chiho came out of her new room to hear the flurry of activity.

"Is Minato back?"

"Yes," Miya replied cheerfully, "and we're glad to have him home. Wait here." She went to the door and opened it, just as Minato was getting out of the car, and his mother pulled off. Walking through the gate, Miya came up to him and hugged him.

"Welcome home, Minato," she greeted, as he smiled.

"I'm glad to be back," he replied, as they slowly entered through the door into the house.

"Everybody missed you greatly."

"I know, but I still don't know what happened."

Miya stopped walking and faced Minato. "You know your Sekirei care for you very much, right?" He nodded. "And that they will go to great lengths to protect you." He nodded again. "That is their heart's desire, individually and collectively. You love them as family, as so them with you. Each wants to live their life with you, to love and protect you, through any and everything. But it had an adverse side effect."

Minato's brows piqued. "When they kissed you in sincerity, they in part took some of your strength, that contains love, courage, confidence and respect. But because they didn't give you a part of them to replace what was taken, your body shut down, and you nearly lost your life."

He closed his eyes. "I...would give my life for them, regardless," he said in response, "they're my family, my 'wives', if you wanna put it that way. They've always been a part of me, just not in that manner."

Miya smiled. "But realize, there was another side effect to it as well."

"What is it?"

"Not yet," she said blushing, "but I have to tell you something. Since you've became a powerful ashikabi, I've been having the same feelings the others have. And I was wondering...though I was winged long ago, and my mate is no longer here-"

Minato knew where this was going, and he smiled. "You want to be... _my_ Sekirei?"

Miya nodded, as she drew closer, blushing heavily. "Please, I'm so lonely," she panted lightly, "please, re-wing me.."

He placed his hands on each side of he face, bringing it to his, as he planted a tender kiss on the woman's lips. Breaking it, she stepped back, as the Sekirei symbol appeared, and reaffirmed its place on her back below her neck. She then again drew close to her new ashikabi and smiled.

"I feel so much better now," saying happily, "thank you Minato."

"You're welcome," he replied, "but tell me, what was the side effect of taking my strength and giving nothing back in return?"

Miya took his hand and led him down the hall to his room and opened the door. And there stood six women, his friends, his Sekirei, but completely different physically. Abrim with large, sculpted muscle, broad shoulders, bulging biceps and large quads, each was built like tanks but retained their original beauty. Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana and the now fully feminine Homura smiled, with hands on their hips, as they said in unison "Welcome home Minato!" The young man was wide eyed at the sight of his girls.

"Whoa," he sighed in amazement, "you all...are...just as beautiful as you were...before..."

Kusano walked up to him and gently hugged his chest. "I'm so glad onee-chan's home."

The others surrounded him as well. "For all you do for us," Matsu said, "you're worth protecting."

"We love you so much Minato," added Musubi as she hugged him, while the others got in on touching action.

"We're sorry for what we did," whispered Kazehana in his ear, "and we're willing to make it up to you, after this..." licking him in the ear. Chiho walked in, to see this reunion happening.

"Minato?" she asked.

"Ch-Chiho! Welcome!" he managed to say, as the girl smiled.

"Uzume was right, you have a lot of people who care about you, for what you do for them, you oughta be proud."

"Yeah, I am," he said meekly, "it pays."

"Want to have lunch later?"

"Sure, as soon as I take care of this," as the amazons gathered around him in love. Miya looked at them sternly, as Chiho went back to her room.

"Hey, he my owner too now," she said confidently. The others' eyes grew wide.

"What!" saying in unison.

She just smiled. "And because it's my inn, I have first dibs on 'im."

"Hey, that's no fair!" one piped out, as a friendly struggle broke out. One thing they all know now, a good man is hard to find, but a strong owner is worth keeping. And with these girls, it's an endless fight for affection, until the 'Sekirei Plan' enters into its final phase. What will happen, only the stars know.


End file.
